ginga_by_keznenfandomcom-20200214-history
Tsuyo
Tsuyo is the protagonist of Ginga Monogatari Tsuyo. He is the youngest son of Shiro and Yamabuki and the younger brother of Riki and Saicho. Appearance Tsuyo is a red Akita Inu with brown eyes. He used to have a brown collar but lost it. Personality As shown in Ginga Monogatari Tsuyo, he was originally a mama's boy and was prone to cry and whine. As a puppy he was very afraid to be separated from his mother, but after he met his father, he wanted to make him proud and started to train himself physically and mentally stronger. He later showed bravery, skill, and resilience in battle. Ginga Monogatari Tsuyo Tsuyo is the youngest son of the legendary bear hound Shiro. At first, Tsuyo does not get chosen by Gohē Takeda to be his new hunting dog because he is the runt of the litter of six. Tsuyo stays with his mother until she is moved back to her original owner, which upsets 7-year-old Tsuyo greatly. Tsuyo then decides to visit his mother. On his way to visit his mother, he gets attacked by Heiji and his pack. Tsuyo tries to escape by jumping into the raging river. He is saved by Shiro. Tsuyo is fascinated by Shiro's strength and speed, and takes his advice of eating more, causing him to become stronger. When a boy called Joshu is attacked by Heiji and his pack, Tsuyo bravely does his best to fight them off. Gohē and Shiro hear Tsuyo's cries and growls and come to his rescue, chasing the wild dogs off. Gohē Takeda understands he shouldn't take more than the two pups he's already taken, but still starts to show greater interest in Tsuyo. Despite not being able to train with Gohē, Tsuyo is allowed to watch Shiro train Riki and Saicho, eventually learning the Battouga when Shiro teaches it to Riki and Saicho. One day, few years later, Shiro and Gohē drove to the mountains along with other hunters and dogs to kill the bear, Akakabuto who had been attacking humans lately. Tsuyo follows them despite Shiro telling him and his brothers not to. He finds a badly injured Gohē groping around for his rifle, which Tsuyo quickly pulls over to him and then helps his father fighting Akakabuto. Shiro sees no other option than to push Akakabuto and himself into a crevasse to save Gohē and Tsuyo. As his last words, Shiro tells Tsuyo to take care of their master. With his mind clouded by despair and grief, Tsuyo tearfully leaps over the ledge in a desperate attempt to go after his father. Miraculously, Tsuyo had managed survived his fall. Upon the confirmation that his father was dead, Tsuyo buried his body. He then silently left the area, never being seen by the villagers again, although reports of a strange dog wandering around the forests in Kyushu started popping up some years later. Ginga Bear-Dog Riki Tsuyo is seen alongside his siblings and mother. He is glossed over by Gohē due to being a runt. Later on, he is mentioned when Riki learns of his younger brother’s “death” and the death of their father, and when Riki speaks of the deaths to Fuji. Quotes "But... I don't want to fight! Why is everyone fighting? Wouldn't it be better to live together in peace?" - Puppy Tsuyo wondering about the violence of the world.Ginga Monogatari Tsuyo'' Gallery See more pictures in Tsuyo/Gallery. Category:Dogs Category:Males Category:Akita Inu Category:Red Akita Inu